Lost Happiness
by ChocoLovex
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto tries to put an end to his awful life but Hinamori Amu saves him in time. However, when they meet again, Ikuto is the one to save her and as time goes on, they end up falling in love for eachother.


**Dalia : **_Why, hello dear !_

**Ikuto :**_ Dalia, stop that ! Stop talking like.. A SMART RICH GIRL !_

**Dalia :**_ Too late, I already did. Anyways, welcome to my first story ever ! First of all, I really want to give a VERY SPECIAL THANKS to __**MireneLove**__ ! She helped me sooooo much to make the story more, err.. Interesting hehe ! Mirene, believe me, I'll totally help you with your French courses ! _

_Oh and if you ever see a mistake, please tell me. I might be good in English, but I also make mistakes._

**Amu : **_So you're actually saying you can't properly write in English._

**Dalia : **_AMU ! YOU STUPID- DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU BEFORE THE STORY ACTUALLY BEGINS ?_

**Amu : **_o_o .. D-Dalia doesn't own Shugo Chara! *runs away* _

**Dalia :**_ AMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! *runs after her*_

_**Summary**_

Tsukiyomi Ikuto tries to put an end to his awful life but Hinamori Amu saves him in time. However, when they meet again, Ikuto is the one to save her and as time goes on, they end up falling in love for eachother.

Chapter 1 : What a bad day !

**Normal POV**

'Another tough day. I wonder how it'll be tomorrow' is Tsukiyomi Ikuto's daily thought. Every single day for him was torture. He hated the fact that he was still alive.

Not too long ago, Tsukiyomi Aruto, his father, died. Apparently, someone killed him. In order to keep the family's company, Easter, his mother Souko had to quickly remarry. She then married an old man, Kazuomi. Truth is, Ikuto never really opposed to this marriage, not until he found out Kazuomi was the one who murdered his father for the one and only reason to have Easter under his name. Ikuto then threatened Kazuomi that he'll report him to the police but the old man simply said in a cool tone :

'**Go ahead. Report me to the police. In return, I'll kill your mother and your sister. I might kill you too if I'm in a good mood. And anyways, do you have any proof ? No. That's what I thought. Go back to work, kiddo, if you still want your dear family to be alive.'**

So Ikuto had to bear this all alone and keep his mouth shut. It's been two years since his dad's death. Two years of suffering. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. What if he just dies too ? He'll be able to be with his father again. He'll no longer have painful tomorrows.

'**That's right. Enough is enough.**', Ikuto calmly said as he went to the closest river. When he finally arrived, he looked at the river. It was calm and peaceful. '**I'll die calmly and peacefully.**' he said. Ikuto doesn't know how to swim because he really hates water, just like a cat. Taking that as an opportunity, he jumped in the water, slowly drowning.

**Amu's POV**

What a bad day, really... Tadase just broke up with me. He said this same typical sentence that every guy (PLAYERS !) say when they brake up with girls; 'It's just that you're too good for me, you know ? I hope we'll stay friends, though...' or even 'After some time, I realised that I loved you but only as a good friend.' HA ! Who are you kidding ? Staying friends ? No. I'd rather jump in the water and die than being friends with that $ ?&* % ! Talking about water, I remember this river I used to go to whenever I was sad. Well, I guess I should go just for a few minutes... Just to relieve myself from some pain.

When I arrived, I saw somethi- wait.. No, it's someone floating on the water .. Wait, what ? Seems like a it's young man. Is he dead ? Oh my gosh no ! I hope he's not dead ! Oh my God, Oh my God, OH MY GOD ! No, Amu, no, it's not the time to panic. Right, right. I HAVE TO FREAKING SAVE HIM !

Right before I jumped in the water, I took my cellphone out of my pocket and threw it on the grass. Very quickly, I swam to him, grabbed his arm and took him out of the water.

...

HE IS NOT BREAAAAAAAATHIIIIINNG !

Oh my God, okay Amu. Breathe in, breathe out. Ooooh, feels good to breathe.. NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR YOU TO BREATHE ! HEEEEEEEE IS SUPPOSED TO BREATHE ! ARGH ! But wait.. I can't not breathe.. Can I ?

Just to calm down a bit, I slapped myself. Good, it's working. Carefully, I pinched his nose with my finger and my thumb so he won't breathe from here and opened his mouth with my other free hand. Bending down, I pressed my lips to his, blowing air into his mouth.

_The kiss of life._

Seeing he still wasn't breathing, I pressed my hands on his chest 3 times and blew air into his mouth again. I kept doing this until he threw up water and slowly opened his eyes.

'**Oh my God ! Thank God you're alive ? Are you okay ? Do you need anything ?**' I said, sighing in relief. He stared right into my eyes and I felt like I was being lost in his beautiful midnight blue eyes. He also had matching hair with a very fair skin. Gosh, he's beautiful... And I need to slap myself... Again.

'**Am I in heaven ?**', he said in a husky voice, slightly smiling at me.

Heaven ?

What the heck ? That really shocked me...

'**Heaven ? W-What ? Hey, are you okay ?**' I asked. Maybe he was.. Crazy ? Or is it because he's still not fully recovered ?

**Ikuto's POV**

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see a beautiful angel looking at me. She was petite and had a fair and flawless skin with golden eyes and light pink hair. Her hair probably went to her hips, but I couldn't really confirm it since she's bending.

Anyways, I think I'm in heaven now, aren't I ? I mean, I have this angel in front of me and I'm here-

Wait. Here, HERE. I'm lying down, HERE, right beside this river I jumped in ! This means I'm not dead ?

'**You saved me ?**' I said, a bit angry.

'**Well, yeah. I saw you floating and I panicked, thank God you're still alive ! I really was worried that you were already dead but I saved you right in time. Why ? Is something wrong ?**' She said really fast, as if she was still shocked.

Damn, I'm angry now.

'**YES THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG !**' I yelled at the girl. '**YOU SAVED ME ! YOU SHOULD'VE LET ME DIE !**'

'**WHAT ? YOU CRAZY FREAK ! YOU SHOULD SAY THANK YOU INSTEAD OF YELLING ON ME AS IF I DID SOMETHING WRONG ! I DID SOMETHING GOOD OKAY ? YOU REALLY ARE A CRAZY FREAK !**' she yelled back, blushing from anger.

'**Next time, mind your own business.**' I said, looking away from her. I felt her standing up and walking away. I was about to punch the ground until I saw a cellphone not too far away from me. It was pink and the name _Amu_ was nicely written on it's cover. I took it and started to look at the pictures and I saw the girl I just yelled at with- Tadase ? That Kiddy King ? So she's the one he's dating. I guess it's her cellphone...

Somehow, I felt like I'll see her again.

Tucking her cellphone in my pocket, I just layed down and slept, too tired to go back home.

**Amu's POV**

That guy really is a freak. I mean, I saved him ! He should thank me ! But he just yelled at me ! I should forget this bad day, I really do not want to remember it.

Suddenly, it started to rain pretty hard. I ran as fast as I could to my house. What times is it ? It's pretty dark, now..I glanced at my watch. It's already 20 o'clock ! If it wasn't because of that stupid man, I would already be in my room talking to Rima and Nadeshiko on the phone ! I should call Mama to tell her not to worry and that I'm on my way home.

I put my hand in my pocket only to realise it was empty. I touched all of my other pockets and they were all empty as well. Suddenly, I remembered that I forgot my cellphone where that guy still probably is.

'Ugh, just my luck.' I said, annoyed. I started to run again and not even 10 minutes later, I was home.

'Mom ? Dad ? Amiiiii ?' I yelled while taking off my shoes and grabbing a towel from the nearest closet to dry myself. Faster than light, my dad ran to me and hugged me to death.

'Da-ad ! I c-can't bree-.. Breaaaa-athe-hhhh..'

'MY LITTLE SPARROW ! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT SOME ALIEN KIDNAPPED YOU OR SOMETHING, OR THAT YOU WERE LOST OR, OR, OR... OH AMU MY LITTLE SPARROW ! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ? I WAS ABOUT TO DIE HERE !' He loudly cried in my ears.

'Daaaaaad ! I'm not deaf ! I couldn't call since I lost my phone. And how many times do I have to tell you that aliens don't exist ?' I calmly said to my *cough*crazy*cough* dad.

'You'll see, Sparrow. One day, they'll come looking for us, I AM WARNING YOU !' He said with his finger raised in the air.

'Stop that, Dad. They won't, believe me.' I sighed. Sometimes, I realise how much my mom is patient. All those years with this man and his... Imagination and yet she still loves him more than anything else.

'What ? You don't believe me ? Meanie... I'M RUNNING AWAY !' he yelled, running in the bathroom. Ugh, again...

Mom came and looked at me. 'Again ?' She softly asked. I laughed and nodded.

'Yeah. Anyway, I'm going upstairs to take a shower and go to sleep. Today was a tough day.' Sighing, I lightly smiled to my mother and went upstairs straight into my room. I took my bra, panties and a very large t-shirt that covers the most important parts and headed for the bathroom (the one my dad didn't 'run away' in). Turning on the hot water, I stepped in the shower, liking the feeling of hot water running down my cold body.

Water.. Damn that weird guy. Why would he want to die ? Yeah, I have to admit it ; Life's not easy. Heck, it's almost like hell here ! But it's not always like this. Sometimes, it feels just like heaven.

I quickly washed my hair and body and finished with my shower.

Drying myself and putting on my clothes, I went back to my room and hid myself under my warm and comfortable sheets.

Sigh... Tomorrow is my first day of work to Easter's Company. I wonder how it will be...

Soon enough, I fell asleep.

**Dalia **_**: **__Soooooo, did you like it ? _

**Ikuto : **_No. I yelled at Amu and she thinks I'm crazy._

**Amu : **_I always thought you were crazy, nothing's new._

**Ikuto : **_AMU ! I'll punish you. *Lifts Amu and goes to a very dark corner.*_

**Amu : **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_

**Dalia : **_What the- .. ? Anywayyyyss.. Please Review ! And please tell me if something's wrong in this chapter . (: _


End file.
